Crazy Like A Fox
by Jewels12
Summary: Carrie has a secret. A deep, dark secret. Let's revisit the past...


Written for the 2005 Minor Character Ficathon.

Carrie is crazy.

She is an obnoxious flirt and a self-righteous nymphomaniac.

And she has a secret…

Our story begins in the auditorium of a familiar school. The children are running about anxiously. Last minute rehearsing and several deep breaths prepare them for their stage debut. This year's play of choice; "Fiddler on the Roof." Carrie grins at the scene before her, relishing in her accomplishments as director. She feels a sense of relief, a sense of pride and indeed a sense of nostalgia. Her mind floods with memories of a past life. Her heart travels back to Star's Hollow high, on a night similar to this, where she too was a 'star'…

Olivia and Garrett Crazum had a marriage that was doomed to fail. He was a professional alcoholic, she, a budding entrepreneur and adventurer. The birth of Carrie, their first and only child, rekindled a short-lived love affair, but their separation was imminent. Olivia ran away with a 'Playwright,' and Garrett was 'stuck' raising the girl all by himself.

Carrie Crazum was a fighter. She fought tenaciously for the affections of her father. She struggled for attention, using school as her vessel. Many hours were spent in detention, many more, crafting clever ways to evade detention. Garrett wasn't concerned about her less-than-perfect attendance record, or her troublesome ways. He never cared period. She had survived the all-girls elementary school one day at a time.

The house was always empty. She was never treated to a hot meal or greeted by a warm smile. Her father spent every waking hour at the local tavern, his 'home away from home,' so to speak. He was an angry drunk, and certainly a devoted one. His bum-leg and the child-support cheques fuelled his insatiable habit. Whatever was leftover went to Carrie. Her piggybank echoed in its emptiness.

Garrett never once told her she was beautiful. He never once gave her the confidence she so desperately needed, or the love she so desperately deserved. He berated her; he belittled her.

High school was a new and exciting adventure, a fresh start. Liz Danes was her first and truest friend. They clung to one another for guidance and acceptance. Both were without a mother, feeling lost in the world, pleasuring in one another's companionship.

The testosterone-filled halls sent Carrie's hormones into overdrive. She was a woman, with womanly needs. When Liz finally introduced her to big brother Luke, Carrie could contain herself no more. That night, after track practice, she grabbed ol' Butch by the arm and forced herself upon him under the bleachers. The whole school was talking about it.

Carrie Crazum became "Crazy Carrie," the man-eating exhibitionist. A whore, if you will. She dated many other boys, but she always carried a torch for Luke Danes. Luke was terrified of her. It was a very symbiotic relationship.

Carrie had a flare for the dramatics. She was drawn to the theatre. In her third year she decided to audition for Stars Hollow High's very own rendition of "Fiddler on the Roof." Mrs. Selner, the drama coach, was immediately taken with Carrie. She saw the same lost little girl that she had once been. They spent many hours together, teaching and learning, talking and laughing. She constantly praised Carrie on her talents as an actress and as a human being. They sincerely understood each other.

As opening night vastly approached, Mrs. Selner thought it best to personally invite Carrie's father to the production. She knew how important this night was to Carrie. She mailed him a letter detailing the grandeur of the event, including "Do it for Carrie," as a side note.

The curtains opened and the stage filled with immense light and a myriad of distinguished characters. Carrie paced nervously in the background, preparing for her first scene. Mrs. Selner looked on in sheer admiration.

At last, Carrie graced the stage with her presence. She was a gem, a marvel. She spoke fluently, impressively. Her timing was impeccable. And then…he arrived.

"Get the hell off of that stage!" Garrett's drunken voice reverberated through the auditorium.

Carrie hid her face in shame.

"You are a no good slut. Just like your damn mother! I suppose you'll go and run off with some no good play writer just like your damn slut of a mother too!" He wasn't a very eloquent drunk.

Carrie struggled to finish her scene in a fit of tears. She wouldn't let him ruin this for her. He'd already ruined too much.

"You can go to hell!" Garrett screamed.

Carrie ran off the stage. She was hurt; she was enraged. She was ashamed and embarrassed and utterly confused.

Three gentleman ushers roughly escorted Garrett from the premises. He started walking home; his keys were still in his pocket.

Mrs. Selner comforted the defeated child as best she could, apologizing on her father's behalf, willing Carrie to be strong, convincing Carrie of her brilliance on the stage. She offered a place to stay, a refuge, and was unsurprisingly met with refusal. Carrie refused to be a charity case.

Carrie sat on the front steps of the school for hours, long after the play had ended, fighting the urge to go home. Fighting the urge to fight. She was tired of fighting…

Carrie allows her mind to drift back to the present. The play is underway and the audience is captivated by the spectacle before them. She notices Luke out of the corner of her eye, casting sidelong glances at Lorelai. She knows they are perfect for each other, and yet there is a part of her that hates their perfection. She hates that she can never have what they have. She hates that she can never change the past…

Barry Duncan was the lucky man to at long last put a ring on Carrie's finger. She wanted children and he wanted a wife. It was more a pleasing arrangement, than a marriage. Barry had money and he was pretty good in the sack, but Carrie was a frivolous gal. She got around. Barry was content in his ignorance. Monogamy was overrated…

As the curtain closes, Carries memories fade to black. The play was a success. She was a success. She didn't need 'him' to say anything different. She was a married woman, a mother, and a part of a community. She didn't need 'him' to say anything different. This was her life now, not his. Not ever.

After that fateful night in high school, Carrie made a decision to live her life, without interference, without rejection and hurt and anguish.

Garrett Crazum was never seen or heard from again.

FIN


End file.
